


Kun yksi ei riitä.

by Luutnanttilammio



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luutnanttilammio/pseuds/Luutnanttilammio
Summary: Lammio ja Rokka on Lammion korsulla, hommat eskaloituu kun Vänrikki Koskela astuu korsuun sisälle yllättäen nuo miehet.Huomiona: Hahmot kuuluvat Väinö Linnalle, en saa tästä rahaa.





	Kun yksi ei riitä.

Rokka/Koskela/Lammio  
Osa 1.

 

Lammio istui korsullaan ja nautiskeli vähää väliä pieniä lasillisia konjakkia. Sitä parasta mahdollista mitä heillä oli vain hänelle tarjota. Korsussa oli hyvin hämärä tunnelma, ainoa valonlähde oli öljylamppu. Ulkoa kuuluu välillä vaimeita laukauksia, ei kuitenkaan mitään mihin pitäisi tuon luutnanttimiehen erityisemmin reagoida. Lammio yritti hämärässä tutkiskella sormiaan, mutta tuloksetta. Hänen oli miltein mahdotonta nähdä edes eteensä. Lampun valo oli hiipumassa ja korsuun laskeutui sekunti sekunnilta vain hämärämpi ja heikompi valo.  
Yhtäkkiä oveen koputettiin. Lammio havahtui, nousi ylös ja suoristi pukuaan. Hän vielä henkäisi kädelleen ja haistoi omaa hengitystään toivoen ettei ovella oleva ihminen huomaisi hänen hieman juoneen. Ei se ollut sallittua, muttei tuo "sääntö" Lammiota oikein liikuttanut. Hän teki vähän mitä hän halusi ja nuo miehet tiesivät sen hyvin. Lammiota johti hänen omat, mitä omituisemmat mielihalut. Hän nautti muiden ihmisen tietyntasoisesta alistamisesta, etenkin jos pääsi seksuaalisesti dominoimaan ja alistamaan muita. Se oli hänen fantasioistaan suurin. Hänellä, kuten monella muullakin sotilaalla oli homoeroottisia suhteita. Yleensä pelkkää irtoseksiä, ei muuta. Mutta Lammiolla oli hieman monimutkaisempi tilanne, hänen ja Alikersantti Rokan oli muodostunut hieman muutakin kuin pelkkää irtoseksiä. Lammio oli rakastunut tulenpalavasti tuohon karjalanmurteella säksättävään riesaan joka tunnettiin paremmin nimellä Rokka.  
Lammio käveli korsun ovelle, keräsi vielä kerran itsensä varmistaakseen ulkoisen olemuksensa hohtavan ja avasi varoen oven. Ovella seisoi tuo kirottu, mutta täydellinen Alikersantti Rokka joka oli ollut viimeiset kolme tuntia Lammion mielessä.  
"Et sie meinaa minnuu pyytää peremmäl?" Rokka kysyi ja loi kasvoilleen hänelle tyypillisen, hieman ärsyttävän virneen. "Toki, käy peremmälle vain" Lammio vastasi ja ohjasi eleillään Rokan pöydän luo ja vetäisi oven kiinni. Rokka katseli ympärilleen, aivan kuin hän olisi etsinyt jotain tiettyä katseellaan. "Maistuisiko sinulle lasillinen?" Lammio kysyi ja nosti pöydän alta pullonsa, joka oli puolillaan. Rokka nyökkäsi ja jatkoi ympäristöönsä tutustumista katsellaan. Lammio avasi pullon ja kaatoi pienen shottilasin täyteen ja ojensi sen Rokalle. Rokka otti lasin käteensä, huuhtaisi sen kurkustaan alas ja irvisti perään. "Helvetti jot siul on pahhaa myrkkyy tääl" Rokka sanoi ja jatkoi irvistelyään vielä hetken. Lammio ei vastannut hänelle mitään vaan kumosi oman lasillisensa alas, ilme värähtämättä. "Miksi sinä tulit tänne? Oliko sinulla jotain asiaakin vai huviksesiko tulit?" Lammio kysyi ja katseli Rokkaa kulmiensa alta. Rokka katseli edelleen ympärilleen ja hänen silmiinsä pisti jokin pitkä, musta esine Lammion pedin luona. Hän nousi ylös, käveli hämärässä pedin luokse ja kyykistyi tuon mysteerisen esineen viereen. Hetken katseltuaan Rokka tajusi, mikä tuo mystinen esine oli. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi innostunut virne ja hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta kysyä Lammiolta tuon esineen tarkoitusperää. "Mikäs se siult täält löytyyp?" Rokka kysyi ja kääntyi virnistellen katsomaan Lammiota. Lammion kasvoille nousi suunnattoman kiusallinen puna. Ei helvetti, Lammio mietti mielessään. Häntä hävetti vastata, vaikka tiesikin että Rokka syttyisi jos saisi kokea tuon esineen ihollaan. Lammio nielaisi ja vastasi kiusaantuneena  
" Raippa se minusta on, kuinka niin?"  
Lammio yritti peittää sarkastisuudellaan häpeänsä, mutta ei siinä kovin hyvin onnistunut. Rokka naurahti ja sanoi "Sie taijjatkii haaveilla siit jot sie pääsisit tuot minnuun käyttämmään"  
Lammio alkoi lämmetä tuolle ivalliselle flirtille, mitä Rokka hänelle puheillaan antoi. Hänen oli vaikea pidätellä halujaan, hän ei muuta halunnutkaan kuin päästä komentelemaan, alistamaan ja ratsastamaan tuolla miehellä, raipan käytöstä puhumattakaan. Rokka nousi ylös asettaen raipan Lammion pedille ja alkoi kävelemään kohti Lammiota. Lammio oli valmis ottamaan tuon Alikersantin haltuun ihan koska tahansa ja hänen kehonsa valtasi suunnaton kiihkeys ja jännite. Rokan tultua aivan Lammion eteen, Lammio tarttui hänen takkinsa kauluksista kiinni ja alkoi suutelemaan tiukasti ja intohimoisesti, aivan kuin häntä ei olisi hävettänyt hänen oma käytöksensä yhtään. Eikä oikeastaan hävettänytkään, vaan hän nautti joka ikisestä hetkestä. Jokaisesta kielen kosketuksesta toiseen, jokaisesta henkäisystä minkä Rokka päästi suudelman välistä. Rokka irtautui suudelmasta ja virnisti leveästi. Hän hivutti kätensä Lammion etumukselle ja kokeili toisen täydessä erektiossa olevaa penistä ja alkoi hieroa housujen läpi sitä kädellään. Lammio taivutti päätänsä taakse ja haukkoi äänettömästi henkeään. Rokka asetti toisen kätensä Lammion viimeisen päälle laitettuihin hiuksiin, niskan taakse ja upotti sormensa hänen hiuksiin kevyesti puristaen. Lammio asetti kätensä Rokan lantiolle, puristi tiukasti ja työnsi kohti pöytää. Rokka tajusi, mitä Lammio halusi ja meni käskemättä istumaan pöydälle ja suuteli Lammiota uudestaan, tiukemmin ja intohimoisemmin kuin koskaan. Heidän suudellessaan ja vaihdellessaan kosketuksia, ajatteli Koskela omassa korsussaan että miksipä hän ei menisi katsomaan, onko Lammio kunnossa. Lammio oli luvannut ilmoittaa itsestään, muttei Koskela ollut tuosta miehestä mitään koko päivään kuullut. Hän nousi pediltään ja käveli korsunsa ovelle sanoen miehilleen  
"Menen varmistamaan tilanteen Lammion korsulla, jos tulee jotakin löydätte minut sieltä"  
Lammio alkoi kiihkossaan availemaan Rokan takin nappeja edelleen suudellen häntä. Rokka oli hengästynyt jo nyt, vaikkeivat he kaksi olleet päässeet edes tositoimiin. "Tiijätsie luutnantti jot myö naidaan koht" Rokka sanoi puoliksi kuiskaten suudelman välistä Lammiolle. Lammion suusta karkasi epämääräinen voihkaisu ja hänen sisällään meni nautinnon värähdyksiä. Tuo kiihottuneisuuden tunne valtasi hänen koko kehonsa ja ei epäilystäkään siitä, etteikö Rokka olisi sitä havainnut. He jatkoivat intohimoista suutelua ja kiihkeätä koskettelua kunnes  
Korsun ovi aukeaa. Heidän touhunsa loppuvat kuin seinään ja he molemmat yrittävät peitellä touhujaan. Lammion otsalla kiiltävät hikikarpalot ja sotkuinen tukka kertoo liikaa. Ei Koskelan ollut mitenkään vaikea arvata, mitä noilla kahdella miehellä oli käynnissä. Lammio meni hämilleen ja alkoi hätääntyneenä änkyttämään Koskelalle epämääräisiä valheita ja tekaistuja selityksiä siitä, ettei tilanne ole miltä näyttää. Tilanne oli ilmiselvä eikä antanut arvailulle aihetta. Koskela oli yhtä hämillään tilanteesta kuin Lammiokin. Rokkaa ei näyttänyt tilanne vaivaavan, päinvastoin. Hän istui paljas rintakehä esillä Lammion pöydällä ja hymyili leveästi. Hetken korsussa oli hyvin kiusallinen, äänetön ilmapiiri kunnes Rokka avasi suunsa.  
"Mitäs sie Lammio sannoisit jos myö otettaiskii tuo katteellisen näkköinen vänskä mukkaan meän touhuihin? Sie näytät vänskä silt jot sie kaipaatkii kunnon käsittellyy ja myö voijjaan sitä siulle tarjota"

Koskelan kasvoille nousi puna, nuo sanat saivat hänet samaan aikaan hyvin vaivaantuneeksi, sekä myös hyvin kiihoittuneeksi. Hän ei ikinä ole ollut kahden miehen kanssa samaan aikaan. Kyllähän hän oli Lammion kanssa joskus humalapäissään pitänyt pientä kivaa ja nauttinut siitä, muttei hän ikinä ollut kehdannut edes haaveilla että saisi kahdelta mieheltä seksuaalista tyydytystä suureen puutteeseensa. Rokan sanat ja äänensävy sai hänet lämpenemään ajatukselle siitä että he ottaisivat Koskelan mukaan heidän intiimiin hetkeensä. Hän kuitenkin päätti vastata myönteisesti  
" Jos sinä Koskela haluat mukaan, en minä pistä pahakseni. Siitä vaan sitten mukaan, olemme molemmat sinun nyt."  
Koskela nielaisi ja keräili itseään. Hän ei voinut uskoa juuri kuulemaansa, hänenhän piti tulla vain varmistamaan oliko Lammio kunnossa. Ei hänen ollut tarkoitus keskeyttää mitään, saatika lähteä itse mukaan joidenkin muiden nautinnon toimenpiteisiin. Hetken oltuaan hiljaa ja omissa ajatuksissaan, päätti Koskela kuitenkin vastata  
" Jos te haluatte minut tosissanne mukaan, voin tulla. Kunhan tästä ei sitten ikinä kerrota kenellekkään"  
Lammio ja Rokka katsoivat ensin toisiaan virnistäen likaisesti ja sen jälkeen nostivat katseensa Koskelaan. Rokka viittoi kädellään Koskelaa tulemaan heidän luoksensa ja Koskela totteli. Hän tiesi, ettei tämä tulisi olemaan mikään kaunis kohtaus vanhasta filmistä, vaan jotakin mitä hän ei eläessään tulisi kokemaan uudestaan. Koskela asettui seisomaan kankeasti Rokan ja Lammion viereen miettien, miten tämä nyt tästä etenisi. Rokka naureskeli melkein äänettömästi ja kosketti Koskelaa käsivarresta kädellään.  
"Jot myö voitais tehä säännöt selviks. Sie teet niinku Lammio siul sannoo ja käskee. Hää on nyt ohjis. Sie saat minnuu koskee mite sie halluut ja uskallat mut Lammiolt siun on kysyttävä lupa enne ku kosket tai teet, onks siul säännöt nyt selvii?" Rokka sanoi Koskelalle luoden kasvoilleen epätavallisen vakavan ilmeen. Se ilme pyyhkiytyi nopeasti pois Koskelan nyökätessä hänelle.  
"Jot eiköhä myö nyt alotella, vaik ei miul mikkää kiire minnekkää ole" Rokka sanoi ja hivutti kättään Koskelan reidellä.  
Lammio tarttui Koskelan päästä kiinni, vetäisi lähemmäksi omaansa ja aloitti suutelemaan häntä kevyesti, mutta intiimisti. Rokka alkoi hitaasti samalla availemaan Lammion housujen vyötä ja sepaluksen nappeja. Hän hivutti kevyesti kättään kohti Lammion timanttisen kovaa penistä ja alkoi edestakaisin liikkein kosketella sitä. Lammion ja Koskelan suudellessa toisiaan Rokka laskeutui pöydältä alas, kyykistyi Lammion eteen ja laski hänen housunsa alas. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut riisuttua housuja kokonaan Lammion saappaiden ollessa tiellä. Rokka tarttui kevyesti Lammion jalasta kiinni, nosti sitä ylöspäin ja vetäisi rauhallisesti saapas kerrallaan ne pois Lammion jaloista. Hänen saatuaan saappaat pois, otti hän Lammion housut kokonaan pois.  
Lammio suuteli Koskelaa edelleen, mutta nyt vain hieman intohimoisemmin ja rajummin. Hän siirsi toisen kätensä Koskelan rintakehälle ja hivutti sitä alas. Koskela alkoi riisumaan takkiaan hitaasti, sillä hän ei ollut varma sopiko se Lammiolle. Hän keskeytti suudelman ja kysyi epäröiden Lammiolta  
"Sopiiko jos riisun tämän?"  
Lammio nyökkäsi ja ohjasi toisen takaisin luokseen ja alkoi suudella häntä uudelleen. Koskela alkoi availemaan takkinsa nappeja varmemmin ja ei aikaakaan kun takki lensi jo lattialle. Lammio alkoi myös availemaan oman takkinsa nappeja ja riisumaan aluspaitaansa. Rokka oli polvillaan Lammion haarojen kohdalla, hänen kasvojensa edessä oli Lammion kova penis. Hän sylkäisi kädelleen ja teki muutaman edestakaisen liikkeen Lammion penikselle kädellään, tarttui peniksen tyvestä kiinni toisella kädellään, avasi suunsa ja otti Lammion koko 17 senttimetrin pituudelta suuhunsa. Lammion suusta karkasi voimakas ähkäisy. Hän laski toisen kätensä Rokan päälle ja piteli ohjaillen siitä kiinni Rokan imiessä häntä. Toisen kätensä Lammio asetti Koskelan housujen etumukselle ja alkoi tunnustelemaan Koskelaa. Kosketus oli pitkä ja intensiivinen ja se sai Koskelan kehon värähtämään tavalla, jolla se ei koskaan aikaisemmin ollut värähtänyt. Koskela mietti mielessään vain sitä, kuinka hyvältä Lammio tuntuisi hänen sisällään jos hänen pelkkä kosketuskin housujen päältä sai hänen noin tyytyväiseksi. Rokka jatkoi imemistä ja tarttui toisella kädellään Lammion takamuksesta kiinni, kevyesti puristaen kynsillään.  
Lammio jatkoi Koskelan hieromista ja Rokka Lammion peniksen imemistä. Koskela kuitenkin keskeytti heidät hetkeksi ja kysyi  
"Voisimmeko me siirtyä tuonne sänkyyn? Ihan vain ehdotuksena"  
Rokka vetäisi peniksen ulos suustaan ja nosti katseensa ylös. "Jot kyl miulle soppii, mitäs sie siihe sanot?" hän vastasi ja katsoi puolestaan julman hyvältä näyttävää Lammiota. Lammio nyökkäsi ja vetäisi Rokkaa hiuksista niin että Rokan oli noustava ylös.  
Lammio ohjasi Koskelan hänen vuoteelleen ja alkoi riisumaan Rokalta viimeisiäkin vaatteita. Kun hän oli saanut Rokan kokonaan riisuttua, käveli hän Koskelan luo ja alkoi riisumaan häntä.  
Lammion riisuessa Koskelaa, Rokka käveli naulakon luo ja tarttui siinä roikkuvaan naruun. Hän otti sen mukaansa ja käveli takaisin sängylle, jolla istui alaston Koskela. Lammio huomasi Rokan pitelevän narua kädessään ja tajusi heti, mitä hän halusi tuolla narulla tehtävän.  
"Koskela. Sidon sinut nyt käsistä kiinni ja sinun on luvattava minulle yksi asia. Jos sinusta tuntuu missään vaiheessa epämiellyttävältä, sinun on sanottava se heti. Me emme halua satuttaa sinua, onko selvä?" Lammio sanoi ja loi kysyvän ja varman katseen Koskelaan.  
Koskela nyökkäsi ja lupasi. Lammio käski Koskelan mennä selälleen ja nostavan kätensä päänsä yläpuolelle suoriksi. Koskela teki mitä käskettiin ja asettui sängylle selälleen. Rokka istahti Koskelan jalkojen viereen ja Lammion saatua sidottua Koskelan, hän käski Koskelaa laittamaan jalkansa koukkuun. Ja taas, Koskela teki kuten käskettiin. Hän tunsi olonsa vihdoin oikeaksi, vihdoin hän sai olla komenneltavana eikä hänen tarvinut tehdä muuta kuin totella. Rokka tarttui Koskelan polvitaipeista kiinni, nosti hänen lantiotaan ylemmäksi, sylkäisi kädelleen ja vetäisi pari edestakaista liikettä kädellä penikseensä ja työntyi Koskelan sisälle. Koskela päästi nautinnon huokauksen hampaidensa välistä ja laittoi kätensä ristiin.  
Lammio asettui Rokan taakse, tarttui puristaen hänen takamukseensa kiinni, toisti saman kuin Rokka oli hetki sitten tehnyt itselleen, levitti Rokkaa ja työntyi hänen sisälleen. Rokka hymyili leveästi ja likaisesti Koskelalle, vaikkei hän sitä nähnytkään. Koskelan oli pidettävä silmät kiinni, tuo nautinto mitä hän tunsi sai hänen silmät pyörimään päässä. Lammio tarttui Rokan hiuksista kiinni ja vetäisi hänen päätään taakse. Hän alkoi suutelemaan Rokan niskaa ja kaulaa, painaen rajusti fritsuja sinne. Rokka ähki matalalla, kiihoittavalla ja miehekkäällä äänellään ja se sai Koskelan kiemurtelemaan hänen allaan.  
Koskela haukkoi henkeään ja yritti kasailla itseään kunnolla. Rokka hidasti hetkeksi ja käski Lammion vetämään peniksensä ulos. Lammio istahti jalkojensa päälle, odottamaan että pääsisi työntymään takaisin Rokan sisälle.  
"Kuule vänskä, käänny. Käänny nii jot nouset polvilles." Rokka sanoi ja veti itseään pois kun Koskela alkoi kääntymään. Kun Koskela oli kääntynyt, työntyi Rokka takaisin hänen sisäänsä, koko 18 senttimetrin edestä, mitä häneltä löytyi. Se sai Koskelan voihkaisemaan äärimmäisen kovaa. Rokan ollessa paikallaan, nousi Lammio uudestaan levittämään Rokkaa ja työntymään hänen sisälleen. Rokka jatkoi matalaa ja möreää ähisemistään. Hän siirsi toisen kätensä Koskelan penikselle ja alkoi tyydyttämään häntä. Koskela taisteli ääntelyään vastaan, mutta turhaan. Hän antautui kokonaan ja päästi kaiken itsestään ulos. He jatkoivat touhujaan hyvin pitkään, kunnes Koskelan oli keskeytettävä.  
"Mi..n..ä ... en kestä enään... kau..aa.." Koskela sanoi hysteerisellä äänellä, voihkien edelleen kovaa. Hänen äänensä alkoi murenemaan ja hän alkoi täristä ja hikoilla suunnattomasti.  
Rokka kuitenkin käski Koskelaa kääntymään selälleen vielä kerran. Kun Koskela oli kääntynyt, Rokka tihensi tahtia, haukkoi henkeä ja toisteli joitakin epämääräisiä sanoja. Koskela ei kestänyt enään, hän puri hampaitaan todella kovaa yhteen, voihkaisi suunnattoman kovaa ja laukesi itsensä päälle. Vain muutamia sekunteja Koskelan laukeamisen jälkeen laukesi Lammio Rokan sisälle, äännellen myöskin erittäin kovaa. Rokka vetäisi peniksensä ulos, liikutti kättään sillä muutamia kertoja nopeasti, ähähti ja laukesi Koskelan päälle. Koskela tärisi hikisenä, mutta äärimmäisen onnellisena ja tyytyväisenä Lammion vuoteella, sekä omat että Rokan siemennesteet päällänsä. Rokka nousi ylös ja avasi Koskelan käsien ympärillä olevan narun ja asettui alastomana makaamaan Koskelan oikealle puolelle. Lammio pyyhkäisi kädellään hikistä otsaansa ja kävi makaamaan Koskelan vasemmalle puolelle. Siinä he nyt olivat, hikisinä, kaikkensa antaneina ja erittäin tyydyttyneinä. Sänky oli sotkun ja kaaoksen, sekä hien että siemennesteen vallassa. Lammio ei välittänyt, sillä tärkeintä oli tämä hetki. Nähdä nuo kaksi tyytyväisenä ja onnellisina. Oli hän itsekin onnellinen, oikeastaan hän ei voisi olla onnellisempi. Hetken he makasivat vuoteella, kunnes Koskela muisti. Entä jos joku nyt heidät yllättäisi? Pahin traumoja aiheuttava tapahtuma oli jo ohi mutta hän ei halunnut kenenkään näkevän heitä kolmea nyt. Koskela nousi ylös ja alkoi keräillä vaatteitaan. Rokka vetäytyi lähemmäksi Lammiota ja nosti Lammion kainaloonsa. Lammio nosti katseensa hätäiseen Koskelaan, mutta laski sen nopeasti takaisin Rokan rintakehälle.  
Koskela nappasi liinan takkinsa taskusta, pyyhkäisi siemennesteet päältänsä ja pukeutui. Ei aikaakaan kun hän oli jo täysissä pukeissa korsun ovella. Hän katsoi Lammiota ja Rokkaa ja oli avaamassa suunsa. Rokka kuitenkin kerkesi ensin  
"Tuuhan sie tänne viel kerran ennenko sie mänet" Rokka sanoi ja nosti itsensä ja Lammion ylös istuma-asentoon. Koskela käveli heidän luokseen ja ihmetteli, mitähän vielä. Lammio asettaa kätensä Koskelan niskan taakse, vetäisee hänen päänsä lähemmäksi omaansa ja suutelee tiukasti kerran vielä. Rokka toistaa saman perässä ja virnistää ystävällisesti vielä kerran Koskelalle sanoen  
"Minnuu ei tartte yöks oottaa korsul, mie jään tänne."  
Koskela nyökkäsi, käveli takaisin ovelle ja ennen kuin avasi oven hän sanoi  
"Kiitos, alikersantti ja luutnantti. Nautin kokemastani."

Sanottuaan tuon, poistui Koskela pimenevään yöhön.


End file.
